1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp drive device, a light source device, a projector, and a discharge lamp drive method.
2. Related Art
For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2016-018764, a discharge lamp lighting device is known that changes a pulse of alternating electric current to be supplied to a discharge lamp according to a value of an application voltage that is applied to the discharge lamp.
However, the discharge lamp has an individual difference, and a change in the application voltage (an inter-electrode voltage) that is applied to the discharge lamp varies according to an individual that is the discharge lamp. For this reason, in some cases, the life of the discharge lamp cannot be sufficiently prolonged with a drive method in which the individual difference of the discharge lamp cannot be considered.